One Of A Kind
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: Oneshot- When Matthew sees Gilbert walking past his house on a rainy day, he takes him in and decides to find out why he has a dog tail and dog ears.


Gilbert was walking around in the rain with his hands in his pockets. He had no choice, his brother had kicked him out of the house, leaving him in the pouring rain.

"How could bruder kick me out. Jerk..." he mumbled as he kept walking. When he walked passed a nice looking house he heard movement on the porch. His ears twitched and he looked over. He saw a young man with blonde hair and violet eyes. He was staring at his eyes. Gilbert smiled and waved.

"Hallo!" he called cheerfully, his tail wagging. The man waved back.

"Hello..." he said in a quiet voice. Gilbert walked over.

"Whats your name?" Gilbert asked.

"M-Matthew... U-Um..." he sounded nervous. Gilbert smiled, he thought it was quite cute. Matthew was staring at his tail and ears.

"What? Never seen an awesome dog like me?" Gilbert asked causing Matthew to jump. He must have not realized he was staring.

"D-Dog..." he said as he reached up and poked his ear, "You're all wet and matted..."

"Well it's raining," Gilbert stated. Matthew blushed.

"Ah yes... I forgot... Why are you out here?"

"My bruder kicked me out of his house. He's jealous of my awesomeness!"

"K-Kicked out?!" Matthew exclaimed, horrified.

"Ja."

"That's bad... W-Why don't you come in and make your self at home? I don't get much visitors anyway."

"Really?" Gilbert asked and Matthew nodded. Gilbert walked up on the porch as Matthew picked up his plate. He walked in the house and Gilbert followed. He looked at the small polar bear that was sitting on the couch. It was grooming it's fur.

"Um... Are you hungry? I just cooked a few minutes ago or do you want a bath?" Matthew asked and Gilbert looked at him.

"A bath would be nice. I'm kinda cold," Gilbert said.

"Ah yes, then I could wash your clothes while your taking a bath," Matthew said with a nervous smile.

"Alright." Matthew led Gilbert down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door and looked at him.

"Here... Um... Just call me when your undressed so I can wash them," Matthew said as Gilbert walked in. Before Matthew could close the door, Gilbert began to get undressed.

"Here," he said as he handed his clothes to Matthew, whose face was really red.

"T-Thank you... I will wash them," he said as he looked away, "Everything is on the bathtub... If you need help just call me, alright?"

"Okay."

...

Matthew was putting Gilbert's clothes in the dryer when he walked in.

"I'm done," Gilbert said and Matthew looked at him. His face turned a new shade of red when he saw Gilbert was still naked. He turned back around and Gilbert walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing... Just not use to seeing other guys naked..."

"Oh," Gilbert said.

"It will be a little more until your clothes are dry so... Something to eat?" Matthew asked.

"Sure."

Matthew walked past him, trying not to look at him. He went to the kitchen and Gilbert followed. Gilbert watched as Matthew made a plate for him. He turned around and placed it on the table.

"Th-There... Eat as much as you like..."

"Danke," Gilbert said as he sat down and began to eat. Matthew sat down in front of him and carefully looked at him, studying.

How... Does he have those ears and tail? And why would his brother kick him out...? Does he also have ears and a tail, Matthew though as he continued to look at Gilbert. Suddenly Gilbert looked up at him questioningly.

"Hm?"

"A-Ah, nothing! Just thinking to myself!"

"Okay."

"I never asked you your name..." Matthew suddenly realized.

"I'm Gilbert," Gilbert replied as he finished eating. They got quiet for a moment.

"So Gilbert... Is your brother a... Dog?"

"No," Gilbert said as he shook his head.

"Strange... Were you born like that? Or did something happen?"

"I was born like this."

"That's crazy!" Matthew exclaimed, hardly believing it.

"Really?" Gilbert asked as he tilted his head.

"Ah well... It's not normal..."

"Well what they did to my mother while she was pregnant wasn't normal either," Gilbert said calmly.

"How so?" Matthew asked. Gilbert leaned back before he answered.

"They injected her with drugs and stuff. It messed up my DNA and that's why I was born this way."

"I see..." Matthew looked to the side. Gilbert heard something beep in the laundry room.

"O-Oh the dryer just beeped. Your clothes are dry now," Matthew said as he got up. Gilbert got up as Matthew left fot the laundry room. Gilbert waited until he finally came back. Matthew gave him his clothes and Gilbert got dressed.

"I didnt know how much I could take watching you run around naked..." Matthew sighed.

"You didn't like my 5 meters?" Gilbert asked and Matthew blushed.

"I-I didn't say anything like that did I...!" Matthew exclaimed as he waved both of his hands nervously.

"So you did?" Gilbert grinned, his ears perking up.

"A-Ah! Kumichi do something!" Matthew said, looking at the polar bear, who just tilted his head in a confused manner. Gilbert tilted his head as well.

"This is so embarrassing..."

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Gilbert commented.

"Don't say that..!" Matthew covered his face as Gilbert laughed.

"Stop teasing me..." Matthew uncovered his face and looked up at Gilbert. Gilbert smiled and leaned over and kissed him. Matthew's eyes widened in shock.

"W-Why did you do that?" Matthew asked once Gilbert pulled away.

"Cause I think you're cute."

"C-Cute?" Matthew asked and Gilbert nodded.

"I'm not cute."

"Even denying that you're cute makes you cute!"

"No."

"Ja!"

Matthew backed up and tripped over a board that was sticking up, "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked as he walked over and kneeled down.

"Y-Yes..." Matthew said as Gilbert helped him up. "Thanks."

"Your welcome!" Gilbert hugged Matthew, tail wagging happily. Matthew sighed.

"I don't get it..."

"Get what?"

"You," Mathew said as he looked up at him, "I don't get you... Not afraid to go around naked... And then calling me cute... But... I guess this is alright."

Gilbert kissed his cheek and let go. Matthew blushed and looked to the side as he lightly kissed Gilbert's cheek, making him blush as well.

"T-There... We are even," Matthew said and Gilbert smiled.


End file.
